You Should See The Way
by AHigherOctave
Summary: Oliver gives Lilly a real one-hundred day present. Missing moment from B-B-Bad to the Chrome.


She's sitting at her kitchen table, trying to remember all the tenses of her boot verbs in Spanish.

_Yo Puedo-I am able._

_Yo podré-I will be able._

_Yo podía-I used to be able._

"Te amo, Lillypop," She feels one of Oliver's arms snake around her and he plants a kiss on her cheek.

"¡Cállate, estoy estudiando!" (Translation: Shut up, I'm studying) Oliver gives her a blank look, and she realizes once again that the only reason he survives AP Spanish is because he cheats off her. "I'm studying for the conjugtion test tomorrow and I need to concentrate."

He just breaks into a goofy grin though, "I make it hard to concentrate, huh?" He starts laying a series of butterfly kisses along her neck and she can practically feel her eyes roll into the back of her head but she tries to keep writing.

_Pode-I was able._

_Podría-I would be able._

_Habré podido-I will have been able._

_Oh mi dios! Que se siente bien!-Oh my god, that feels good…_

She can't help but let a moan slip out, "Ollllivvverrr…"

"Lilly," He captures her lips and the last hour of studying becomes useless because she's pushing him down on her chair and climbing on top of him.

"You're so hot," She mutters, as she slips a hand under his shirt.

"I know," She can feel him smirk under her lips. So she gives his abs a light smack. "What? Suddenly I don't look like a Greek God?" He moves down her jaw line again, working towards her collarbone.

"I thought we'd already established that," She deadpans, but the effect ruined in about five seconds. She's screeching with laughter at how much he's tickling her with his five o'clock shadow.

"Close your eyes," He whispers in her ear and she laughs again.

"Ollie, for the last time, I am not letting you use your mother's handcuffs on me. Not after you lost the key the last time."

He glares at her, "I was 13. I'm mature now, I've got a band. Can't you cut me a little slack?" She looks at her boyfriend and his floppy brown hair for a moment, considering this and the way his warm brown eyes are pleading with her.

Then she bursts into laughter once more.

"Never mind," He sighs. He carefully removes himself from under her and walks over to the door, slamming the screen on his way out.

She breathes, looking at the list in front of her for a second before she shakes her head and follows him, "Oliver," She calls, opening the door. "It's not that I don't trust you-" Except she stops, because he's sitting on her steps, guitar in hand. And he's smiling up at her.

"Promise you won't laugh?" She can barely nod her head she's so stricken by this. He's never played her anything before. "This is my present to you…for forgetting our one-hundred day anniversary. I wrote it…" He swallows again and looks away from her. "I wrote it a while ago. But…I was worried…you might just…change your m-mind…and think I was stupid."

She feels her heart rise into her throat, and tries to find her words. "I…" He looks her in the eyes, and suddenly it's easy. "I would never change my mind." He blushes and starts strumming, slowly. A soft, almost familiar melody that she's never heard before.

_You should see the way,  
__That she looks at me,  
__That beautiful face,  
__When she walks into a room._

_You should see the way,  
__That my heart goes crazy,  
__That it goes insane…  
__When she smiles at me today._

_If you could feel the way,  
__The butterflies inside me,  
__The new burning heat,  
__Whenever she's with me…_

_It's like I can't even breathe…  
__So I count one to five,  
__To make sure I'm not dreaming,  
__Because I can't imagine that,  
__I'd ever feel this good,  
__If I wasn't sleeping…_

_And I catch my breathe,  
__So I can take her in,  
__And it feels like,  
__My heart stops beating…  
__When she's with me…_

_You should see the way,  
__That I can't even breathe,  
__That I can't even see,  
__Anyone else…  
__When she looks at me…_

And she knows exactly how he feels because her heart stops beating at that moment. All there is is him and his guitar and those beautiful words coming out of his mouth.

_You should see the way,  
__That she drives me crazy,  
__When she argues with me,  
__And she always wins…_

_You should see the way,  
__That her eyes light up,  
__When she laughs at me,  
__Like I'm just a baby…_

_If you could feel the way,  
__It stings when she's angry,  
__How it hurts me,  
__When she insults me…_

_If you could feel the way,  
__That my heart sinks,  
__Down so low,  
__And it beats so slow…_

_And I'm just keep falling faster…_

_So I count to ten,  
__Before I take her in,  
__Because she's so stunning,  
__And I just can't shake it._

_And I'm in love with her,  
__I have been from the start…  
__Yet I still can hardly speak…  
__No, my heart won't even beat…  
__Feels like I'm walking in my sleep…_

_And there's only three words,  
__If you could feel the way I feel,  
__You'd know that nothing else is real…  
__Oh…If you could feel the way I feel…_

_If she could feel the way I feel,  
__If she could see what I see,  
__If she couldn't even breathe…  
If she knew what I felt is real.__  
__If she would just love me…_

_Ooo…If she would just love me…  
__Me…Me…Me…_

_If you could please just love me…  
__The way that I love you…_

She opens her mouth to say something and then shuts it again. She wants to cry…for how beautiful that was…for how much she loves him…for how much she wishes she's gotten him something better than that stupid heart-shaped waffle maker. So she does.

"Aw man," Oliver drops his guitar. "I knew I shouldn't have…I mean…I…I…" He looks so heartbroken, she can't help but pull him to her and kiss him.

"I-it was p-perfect," She says in between sobs. "The most…b-beautiful…touching…sw-weetest…b-bestest…thing anyone…had ev-ver done f-for meeeeee!" And she can't help but sob into his shoulder.

"Aw, Lils," He turns beet red. "I didn't want to make you cry." And she cries even harder because he's so sweet…and perfect…and amazing. And she was freaking out at him earlier today.

"N-no," She shakes her head and holds his hand and swallows the rest of her tears. "It's good. Happy tears." She looks at his hand for a minute, his big clumsy bear claw. And then she smiles.

She stands up, tugging on it. "Come with me," And she pulls him into the house again before he can grab his guitar.

**AN: **I'm mean leaving it right here. It's about to get good. I can feel it. So it's a two-shot of missing moments from B-B-Bad to the Chrome obviously. I didn't feel like I could put it in Outside Looking In. I didn't want anyone to share these two moments.


End file.
